The Daughter She Never Knew
by Lizzi.Lana
Summary: Story of Regina's daughter and Daniel coming back. StableQueen. Rated T just in case, for future smut maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so please review! I don't own anything, copyright blah blah blah, I'll put them all back when I'm done.**

"Regina! Come for supper!" Cora shouted through the large estate.

Regina dried her tears and sat up from her bed. She had been thinking about Daniel again. Daniel was her true love and fiancé, who was killed by her mother two weeks ago. Regina came down into the kitchen, and sat down to join her mother and father for dinner.

"Regina, it's been quite a few days since you've gone riding," Regina's father, Henry, said with concern.

"I've given up riding Father," Regina said softly, as the maid placed her plate of food in front of her.

"Is it because of Daniel?" Henry said quietly.

Regina looked down at her food and said nothing.

"Oh Regina, would you quit moping around already? You will soon be wed to the king in less than a months time. There is no more time for this foolishness. It's time to grow up. You will be the queen soon," Cora said, all too happily.

Regina suddenly got up from the table without eating a bite, and stormed off to her room. Henry shot Cora a look.

"Cora... You need to be more understanding and sympathetic with her," he said.

"I was only trying to help. She's going to have to get over it eventually," Cora said, digging into her dinner.

Regina slammed her bedroom door behind her, and burst into tears. She missed her Daniel so much. She didn't want to marry the king, she didn't love him. She loved Daniel. She couldn't believe how her mother could be so cruel, to kill her true love and then force her to marry someone she had no feelings for. She was only 18, and she didn't understand why all of this had to happen suddenly. After she had stopped crying, her father came into her room.

"Regina, are you still hungry? Your food is still out on the table," he said.

"No father, I'm fine," Regina said.

"Ok then, tell me if you change your mind," he said, and left.

Regina didn't feel like eating. Lately, she had been throwing up nearly everything she ate. She had felt nauseous this morning, like she had every day for the past month or so. Regina feared that she was pregnant with Daniel's child. She could never let her mother find out, she would kill her. Regina sighed. A part of her hoped she was pregnant, but another part of her told her it would only bring trouble. She couldn't hide it from her mother if she were pregnant, so it would be inevitable that she would find out and give her the punishment of a lifetime. As much as she didn't want to face her mother's wrath, her child would be the only piece of Daniel left. Regina wanted to have children, just not this way. She had imagined it happening when her and Daniel were married, and had a house of their own. Regina sighed and laid down on her bed. Regina needed to find out for sure. She knew of a witch in a neighboring village, who could tell if a woman was pregnant or not. Regina closed her eyes, planning to go in the morning.

The next day, Regina woke up before her mother and father. She jumped out her bedroom window, and ran to the stables. She couldn't help thinking about how the last time she did this was the last time she saw Daniel. She tried to put that out of her mind as she mounted her horse and set out to ride out of the village. The journey took an hour or so. By the time she arrived, the sun had come up and everyone in the village was busy going throughout their day. Surely her parents would have noticed her absence by now. Regina sighed and kept going. When she reached what she thought was it, she tied her horse to a tree, walked up to the door of the cottage, and knocked. An old woman opened the door.

"Why hello dear, what brings such a pretty young lady to my house today?" She said in a straggly, shaky voice.

"Are you the witch?" Regina asked.

"Yes... Indeed I am," the old woman answered.

"Is it true you can tell if a woman is pregnant?"

"Yes. Why don't you come in dear?"

Regina came in and closed the door behind her. The old witch sat in a chair near the fire.

"Did you bring payment?" The old witch asked.

Regina tossed a leather pouch onto the table next to her. The witch took it and opened it, looking at all the gold coins inside it.

"Yes, this will suffice. Come here dear," the witch said.

Regina came closer to her, and the witch put her hands on her stomach.

"Yes, you are pregnant dear. About one and a half months along, actually," the witch said.

Regina let out a small gasp, and clutched her stomach.

"Do you want to know who the father is?" The witch asked.

"Uh... No, I know who it is," Regina said quietly, still shocked.

She had only ever been with Daniel, and it was only one time, so she was certain it was him.

"Do you wish to know if it is a boy or girl?" The witch asked.

"No, I'm fine... Thank you. I really must be going," Regina said.

She ran out of the cottage and mounted her horse, and began the ride home. Upon her arrival, her father ran up to her.

"Regina! Your mother and I have been worried sick! Where were you?" He asked.

"Father... I have to tell you something, but you mustn't tell mother," Regina said worriedly.

"Anything, Regina. What is it?" He asked.

Regina sighed, and tears came to her eyes.

"Daddy... I'm pregnant. With Daniel's child. I went to see the witch in the next village and she said it was true," Regina said with worry, a tear running down her face.

"Oh Regina... You know you can't keep this from your mother forever," Henry said.

"Keep what?" Said a cool voice from behind them, as Cora appeared out of nowhere.

Regina and Henry exchange looks of worry.

"Nothing, mother..." Regina said softly.

"No, Regina, obviously it's something. Tell me," Cora demanded.

Regina sighed, and wiped a tear off her face and braced herself for her mother's reaction.

"Mother... I'm pregnant," Regina said.

"Regina... How could you!" Cora yelled, slapping her daughter in the face.

Regina whimpered at the sudden sharp sting on her cheek.

"That filthy stable boy is the father, isn't he? You disgraceful whore! The king must not find out about this! I swear... Regina if you ruin this... This will be the end of you." Cora said, and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Regina started to sob, her father hugged her tightly as she cried into his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's a little late, chapter 3 will be up sooner! Please review and give me feedback, I'd love to hear from you guys!**

Regina was due any time now. Her stomach had grown larger and larger, as she had grown more worried. She sat on the windowsill in her bedroom, looking out at the vast fields and trees beyond their land. She gently rubbed her swollen stomach while gazing out at the scenery, letting her mind wander. Her head was filled with thoughts of how this should have been. Daniel should had known about this. They should have gotten married. He should be the one rubbing her stomach right now. But instead, she was all alone, with a promise made by her mother that she will get rid of her baby once it was born. Cora was forced to tell the king that Regina was very ill, and that she needed a few months to recover. Because of this, Cora had forbidden Regina to go anywhere else besides the house, for fear of being seen by anyone. Occasionally she would sneak out at midnight and sit by the large oak tree by the stables, like she and Daniel used to do. She would lay down and try to count the stars, wishing on each one that she would get to see her true love again.

Regina sighed and looked down at her stomach. The doctors said that she could go into labor at any day now. Regina had thought of two names, even though it wouldn't matter. She knew Cora was going to kill her baby. She decided on the name Lana if it were a girl, and Daniel if it were a boy. She had two necklaces made, one with the name Lana engraved on it and the other said Daniel. She planned to put one on the baby when it was born, so it could at least have a name in heaven.

"Regina!" She heard her mother yell. Regina sighed. "Coming mother!" She yelled back. She came into the kitchen, to see two maids standing there beside her mother.

"Regina, these are your midwives, for when you go into labor. I thought that since we don't have much time left, I could try to trigger your labor by using magic." Regina looked horrified. "No mother! I don't want magic used on me," she said.

"Oh relax sweetie, no harm will come to you. We can't have you injured, so I'll be as careful as possible," Cora said. "The baby will come when it's time. I don't want you to risk hurting it," Regina said.

"Nonsense, Regina. The baby is going to die, anyway. Why does it matter?" Cora asked. And with one wave of her hand, Regina felt a searing pain in her stomach. She cried out and doubled over.

"It has started. Get her to the bedroom," Cora said.

The midwives helped her walk to her bedroom, get out of her clothes and into her nightgown, and lay down. Regina had never experienced anything so painful before. Her stomach felt like it was going to explode. Tears and sweat covered her face as the contractions came more and more frequently. She was breathing heavily and screaming in pain with each contraction.

The midwives helped the best they could, giving her encouraging words, dabbing her forehead with a wet cloth, and holding her hand as she pushed. Hours later, after what seemed like forever, the baby was finally born. Regina sighed with relief when she heard the baby's cries. She closed her eyes, catching her breath. "It's a girl," one of the midwives said, as she wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed it to Regina.

Regina was speechless as she looked down at her daughter. She had stopped crying, and looked up at her mother's smiling face with her big brown eyes. Tears came down Regina's face as she kissed he baby's forehead. "Lana... I love you Lana," she whispered.

She thought about how Daniel should be spending this happy moment with her, and how he should have gotten the chance to hold his daughter. Regina took the Lana necklace from under her pillow, and put it around the baby's neck, tucking it into the blanket. As she did so, baby Lana reached her little arm out towards Regina's, and grasped her finger with her tiny hand. Regina smiled and kissed Lana again. She almost didn't notice her parents coming in the room.

"Look daddy... I've named her Lana," Regina said, smiling. "She's beautiful... Just like her mother," Henry said, smiling.

"Regina," her mother said, holding her arms out for the baby. "No mother. She is my child, and I'm keeping her," Regina said worriedly, in a final attempt to save her child.

"You can't do that Regina. The king must not know about this, and I am not talking care of a baby for you. Now give it to me Regina," Cora said.

"No," Regina whispered. "You know, I wonder what it's like to rip the heart out of an infant. It must be so tiny... even easier to crush," Cora said smiling maliciously. "No, mother! Anything but that... please don't rip her heart out..." Regina said, tears streaming down her face.

"I won't if you give her to me now," Cora said. Regina looked down at her daughter. "I'm sorry Lana. I love you," she whispered, and kissed her head.

Cora gently took the baby out of Regina's arms, and handed it to one of their servants. "Leave it on the hillside to die," Cora said, handing over the baby to him.

Upon hearing those words, Regina burst into tears again, and began to sob uncontrollably. The servant disappeared through the doorway, Regina never to see her daughter again. "Now that's finally taken care of, prepare yourself for your wedding dress fitting tomorrow," Cora said, and left.

After being handed the baby, the servant promptly took it outside. He and Cora had discussed where he was to leave it. He walked a few miles down an abandoned road. The baby hasn't cried once, she just stared at the starry sky with her big brown eyes.

Once he had reached the big open field, he gently laid the baby down in the grass. The baby reached out and firmly grasped his finger in her tiny hand, and smiled. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair as began to feel bad for her.

He picked her back up, and walked to the nearby village. He picked a nice looking house, and set the baby down in the doorstep. He knocked on the door, and promptly hid behind a tree. A young woman opened the door. She looked down, and gasped when she saw the baby.

"Paul! Paul come quick! Look!" She said. A man around the same age as her, came to her side. "A baby," he said, smiling.

The young woman picked up the baby, and smiled down at it. "It's just what we wanted... I thought it would never happen! Our prayers have been answered," the woman said. "What's this?" The man said, taking the necklace from out of the blanket.

"It says Lana," the man said. "Then that shall be her name. Lana," the young woman said. They both went inside and closed the door. The servant smiled, happy with what he had done, and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! It's a bit longer than the others. Please review and give me some feedback! Reviews help me write faster :)**

**By the way, the name Lana in the story doesn't have anything to do with how Regina is played by Lana Parrilla, and everything to do with the fact that I just love that name. **

~~~~ 17 years later ~~~~

Regina sat alone in her castle, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Regina had become queen, an evil queen. She inflicted pain and fear onto her subjects. She had killed her husband, the king, years ago and was plotting to kill her stepdaughter Snow White. She was a completely different person than what she was when she had Daniel in her life. She had forgotten the kind and innocent girl she used to be.

Regina sighed, and began to twist her long ponytail of hair between her fingers.

"Good morning, Regina," said a voice behind her. It was her father, Henry. "Good morning father," she said, emotionless.

"Do you know what day it is today?" He asked. "No," Regina said, looking down and continuing to play with her hair, beginning to get irritated.

"Lana would have been 17 today," he said. Regina looked up at him. "I don't have time to keep track of silly things like that. You know I don't like to talk about the past, especially her," Regina said coldly.

"I know. I was just wondering if you knew," Henry said. "Why would I make it a point to remember? She's dead," Regina said, giving her father a look that implied that conversation was over.

"Lana! Come inside!" yelled a voice from the distance.

Lana sighed and closed her book. She stood up, and untied her horse from the tree she had been leaning on. She mounted her horse and rode out of the large field and in the direction of her cottage. That voice belonged to her father, who had found Lana on their doorstep when she was a baby 17 years ago. Lana rode her horse to the cottage, dismounted and tied the lead to a tree, and ran inside.

"What is it?" Lana asked. "Well I've been meaning to discuss something with you," he said.

"What?" Lana asked, sitting down. "Marriage," her father said. Lana rolled her eyes. "Not this again..." She said.

He paused, looking at her. "Shouldn't you be wearing one of those dresses I bought for you? What if a boy sees you in those ugly rags?" Her father said disapprovingly, looking at her outfit. She wore a white shirt with a brown riding jacket, tan riding pants, and brown leather boots. "So what? I like dressing this way," she said.

"Lana, this is important. Almost every girl your age is married already. And you are the most beautiful girl in our village, it's ridiculous that you aren't married yet," he said.

This was true. Lana was the prettiest girl in the whole village, maybe even the surrounding villages as well. She had long, silky dark brown hair that almost reached her hips. She had big brown eyes, with a few light freckles below them and on the bridge of her nose, right above her perfectly sculpted cheekbones. She had a petite frame, she was thin and short, not much taller than 5 feet.

"Now, the man next door is having his nephew come and live with him. He is around your age, and he is a very nice boy with a lot of money, who I've heard is interested in you," Lana's father said. Lana just raised an eyebrow. "Well, tell him I said no thanks," Lana said, in an annoyed tone.

"Lana, you can't just keep denying everyone. You are going to have to pick one, until I pick for you," her father said. "You are already picking for me. I want to chose the right person, at the right time. I haven't met anyone I like yet. Why can't you back off until then?" Lana asked.

"Maybe you would have found someone by now if you didn't partake in such man-like activities," her father said. "Why does it matter if I like to ride horses and hunt? Riding horses, shooting arrows, and reading are the only things I like to do," Lana said.

"Why can't you do things like sew and cook, like what girls your age do? You don't need to be doing unproductive things like riding... or reading books for that matter. I should have never given you an education." he said. "Why not? Why can't you let me make something of myself that's not somebody's wife? What if I want to do more with my life than laundry and making dinner?" Lana said, beginning to raise her voice.

"Because thats just not a woman's place! Why are you being so difficult?" Her father asked. "I'm not, you are. You treat me like a piece of property you can just sign off to a rich man so we can move up a social class," Lana said, annoyed.

"That's not true Lana. That's just how the world works," her father said. "Well I want to make my own choices. And I chose to not have this conversation now. It's not a very good way to celebrate my birthday, now is it?" Lana said, getting up from the table and going into her room, slamming the door behind her.

She sat down on her bed, and began to play with her necklace that she always wore around her neck. She had gotten the necklace when she was a baby, it had 'Lana' engraved on it. That's how she got her name. As she twisted it on between her fingers, she got an idea. There was no way she could stay here any longer. She couldn't deal with all the pressure on her to get married. She could run away and start a new life. Lana quickly packed her leather bag full of things she would need. She heard her father coming up the stairs, so she quickly hid the bag under her bed. Her father opened the door to her room.

"You know, this would be a lot easier if you eased up a little. You have gotten countless marriage proposals, all of which you rejected and ruined... But surely there has been one man that you liked," her father said, in a softer voice than before. "No. I don't want to get married," Lana said, her back turned from her father.

"It's because mother left, isn't it? That's why you're like this," Lana said. "Lana, don't say that. She left when you were 3, you barely remember her. She has nothing to do with this. Women just have to get married," her father said.

"Well, I don't want to. I'm going to show you that a single woman can do something with her life besides being a wife," Lana said angrily, grabbing the bag from under her bed and storming out of her room. "Lana, where are you going?" Her father yelled after her as Lana ran outside. "Away from here," she said, grabbing her bow and arrows and mounting her horse.

"Lana, you can't just run away!" Her father said. "Watch me," Lana growled. Her father began to get angry. "No daughter of mine will go unmarried. Don't bother coming back until you've found a husband!" Her father yelled at her angrily.

And with that, Lana rode off as fast as the horse would go.

Lana continued her ride on a long, deserted dirt road. She didn't know where it would take her, but she kept going anyway. She saw a merchants cart in the distance, coming towards her. She thought nothing of it until she heard a man scream. "Help! Somebody help me!" He shouted.

Lana quickly rode over to him, to see the man being attacked by a brown bear. The bear swiped at the man, cutting his arm and causing him to fall back. Right before it was about to pounce on its prey, in one swift move Lana drew the arrow on the bow and shot the bear. The bear howled and fell over.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much, you saved my life!" The old man said. "No problem," Lana said, getting off the horse to retrieve the arrow from the bears eye.

"Are you hurt?" Lana asked. The old man held up his arm, which had a large bleeding scratch on it. "I'll be ok. Don't worry about me," the old man said.

Lana held up her hand to his wound, and a purple haze came from her palm, and made the wound glow bright blue. In a matter of seconds, the wound was healed.

"You can do magic?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm a healer," Lana said. "Remarkable..." he said, admiring his arm.

He paused. "What is your name?" He asked. "Lana," she responded, smiling. "Lana..." The old man said, appearing to be in thought.

"That is a beautiful necklace you have... May I see it?" The old man said. "Sure," Lana said, holding it up for him to see. He came closer to examine it, and then gasped.

"It can't be... It really is you," the old man whispered. "What do you mean?" Lana asked, confused. "You were left on a doorstep when you were a baby, correct?" He said. "Yes... I was. Do you know my parents?" Lana said excitedly.

"Yes, I do. You my dear, are Queen Regina's daughter," the old man said, smiling. Lana gasped. "Are...are you sure?" She said, shocked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I was the one who put you on that doorstep 17 years ago today. Happy Birthday Lana," he said smiling. "Thanks," Lana said.

"Why don't we sit down for a while? Ill make some tea from my cart, and ill tell you the story," he said. "Ok," Lana said, smiling. She tied her horse to a tree while the old man made a kettle of tea.

They both sat on the side of the road, and the old man began to speak.

"17 years ago, Regina was quite a different woman than she is now. She was kind, and loved to ride horses... Much like yourself. Anyway, her mother, Cora, pressured her to marry someone rich and powerful. Regina was reluctant because she was in love with Daniel the stable boy. One day, while seeing Daniel in the fields, she saved Snow White, King Leopold's daughter, from a wild horse. King Leopold admired Regina's bravery and interest in his daughter Snow, and proposed to her. Cora accepted of course, but Regina was upset. She planned to run away with Daniel that night, so she wouldn't have to marry the king. Cora caught them, and she ripped Daniels heart out and crushed it, right in front of Regina. She was devastated of course, she cried for weeks. What they had was true love. And the product of true love, was you. A few weeks later after his death, Regina found out she was pregnant with you. She wanted to keep you, trust me she did. But when Cora found out, she swore she would have you killed. She had to tell the king that she was very ill to keep her pregnancy a secret. When she gave birth to you, she put that necklace around your neck so you would have a name in heaven. She had about 5 minutes with you until your mother gave you to me and told me to leave you on the hillside to die. When I got there, I couldn't bring myself to do it. So I went to the nearest village, and left you on the doorstep of the nicest cottage I could find," the old man said.

"How do you know all this?" Lana asked. "I was a servant at her estate," the old man said.

"Wow...I can't believe I'm the Queen's daughter. Do you think she would accept me if I went to see her?" Lana asked. "Hard to say. I know she was devastated when Cora took you away from her, but she has changed a lot since then. You know how she is. But it's worth a try," the old man said.

"Thank you, I think I'll go over there now," Lana said. She thanked the old man again and finished her tea, then gathered her things and mounted her horse once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter will be a little short, I'll upload the next chapter in a few hours. **

Lana rode in the direction of the Queen's castle. When she reached the gates of the castle, she was stopped by a few guards. "Hey! Stop!" They said, and drew their bows.

Lana was faster, and quickly shot them both. She then made the horse go into a fast gallop, and rode into the castle's courtyard. She quickly became surrounded with more guards, and before she could shoot one, they had seized her off her horse.

"I'm here to see the Queen," Lana demanded. "Very well," they said, grabbing her upper arms and leading her throughout the castle.

They came to a room in a high tower, where the Queen stood gazing at herself in the mirror. She had on a long and elegant dark blue dress, a beautiful crystal necklace and earrings, and her dark hair was in a long ponytail on top of her head.

"Queen, you have a visitor." The guards said. "Who is it?"" Regina asked, in a cool voice, not turning around.

"Some intruder, said she came to see you, she killed 2 guards on her way in," one of the guards said.

Queen Regina turned around, and looked at Lana. "It must be important then. Tell me, why have you come to see me?" Regina asked.

"I'm your daughter," Lana said. Regina laughed. "That's impossible. Guards, take her away. She will be charged with murder and lying to the Queen," she said.

As soon as the guards touched Lana, she quickly punched one in the face, knocking him unconscious, and drew her bow and shot the other in the heart with an arrow. "Impressive," the Queen said, seemingly unfazed with what Lana had just done.

"Now will you listen to me?" Lana asked, prying her arrow from the guards chest. "I suppose," she said, a little annoyed.

"17 years ago, you gave birth to a child, is that right? And you gave her a necklace before she was taken from you?" Lana said. The Queen suddenly got a confused look on her face.

"How...how did you..." She stuttered, speechless. Lana walked toward the Queen, reaching down her shirt and pulling out the necklace and showing it to her. "Does this look familiar to you?" Lana asked.

The Queen reached out and took the necklace in her hand from Lana's neck, with a puzzled and almost worried look on her face. "It can't be..." Regina whispered, still staring at the necklace.

She looked up at Lana's face. "Lana?" She asked on a soft voice. "Yes... Yes mother, it's me," Lana said smiling. Regina suddenly threw her arms around Lana in a tight hug.

"Lana, I can't believe it's you! I thought you were dead!" She said, a tear running down her cheek. "It's me," Lana said. "But how?" Regina asked, pulling away from the hug.

"Here, come sit," Regina said, taking Lana's hand and leading her to a nearby love seat couch by a fireplace, where they both sat down.

"Well, my whole life I never knew who I was, until today. I ran away from home, and I saved an old man from a bear attack. He recognized me and my necklace and told me I was your daughter. He said that he used to be a servant at your parents estate. He told me all about your mother Cora, and my father, Daniel... And how when you found out you were pregnant with me you had to keep it a secret. When I was born, he had strict orders from Cora to kill me, but he left me on somebody's doorstep instead," Lana said.

"I'm glad you're alive. And happy birthday," Regina said, smiling. "Thanks," Lana said.

Henry walked in the room, curious as to who Regina was talking to. "Regina, who is this?" He asked.

"Father, Lana is alive... shes come back. Lana, this is your grandfather," Regina said smiling. "It can't be... Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, look at her necklace," Regina said. Henry came closer to inspect it. "So it is you... Wow, you're beautiful, you look just like your mother," Henry said, smiling.

"Thank you," Lana said. Henry looked over at the guards on the floor. "Impressive, do you like to hunt?" Henry asked. "Yes, I love hunting and riding horses," Lana said.

"Lana, would you like to stay here? With me?" Regina asked. "Yes, I would love to! Thank you," Lana said.

"Aren't you going to miss your parents?" Henry asked. "No. I ran away from my father today... my mother left when I was very young. All my father wants to do is marry me off to the richest man in our village, and I don't want to," Lana said.

"Well I can assure you, you won't have to worry about that here," Regina said. "Regina, why don't you give her the room in the north tower?" Henry said.

"Very well. Come, I will show you your room," Regina said. She led Lana throughout her castle, and up some stairs. She stopped at 2 double doors at the top. She opened them, and inside was the most beautiful and magnificent bedroom Lana had ever seen.

"Wow..." Lana said, looking around, speechless. "This is yours now," Regina said. She opened the large closet doors, and with a wave of her hand, a huge wardrobe appeared. It was now full of elegant dresses, riding uniforms, corsets, shoes, and all the jewelry Lana could imagine.

"I will also see to it that your horse will be taken care of in the stables, and you are welcome to join my guards hunting parties, if you wish," Regina said. "Oh, thank you," Lana said and hugged Regina.

"Oh, and one more thing," Lana said. "What is it?" Regina asked. "Well, coming to meet you wasn't the only reason I came here. I also came here for your help to meet my father," Lana said.

"But Daniel is-" Regina began to say. "I know. I can bring people back from the dead," Lana said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another short chapter for you guys. Please review and give me feedback! What would you like to see happen next? :)**

Regina stared at her for a moment. "But that's impossible, magic has its limits, and it cannot do such a thing," Regina said in disbelief.

"But magic has exceptions. I was born with the ability to do this, to bring dead people back to life. When I was a little girl, a wizard found me and told me I was the Master Healer. He told me about my gift, and how to use it. He had a scroll, which gave me instructions and a list of all the requirements to perform it. He taught me healing magic, in secret of course. My father died while I was training, but with the help of the scroll and the wizard, he helped me heal his wounds. I made the blood move through his veins, and his heart beat. After the process was finished, he woke up. Even though I've only done this once, I want to try it on Daniel," Lana said.

Regina looked shocked. "Of course... the Master Healer... I thought the cycle was broken years ago," Regina said. Lana shook her head.

"So you can... Really do this, can you?" She said softly. "Yes," Lana said.

"It takes time though. And things from different worlds," Lana said. "Of course. We can do that," Regina said, then paused. "We may have to wait a while though..." Regina said, and then proceeded to explain all about Snow White, and the curse she planned to enact.

"Can you do this in the new world?" Regina asked. "Of course," Lana said. "Perfect. I would be so happy if Daniel could come back and be with me forever," Regina said.

She sighed. "I'm sorry I had to give you away. I would have loved to have been your mother through your whole life... If only me and Daniels plan worked... We could have lived together, been married, and raised you ourselves," Regina said, softly with a sad look in her eyes.

"It's okay. What matters is that I'm here now, and once Daniel comes back, we can all be a family," Lana said, putting her hand on Regina's. "That would make me very happy," Regina said, smiling softly.

Henry then entered the room. "Lana, how are you liking your room?" He asked.

"I love it... I've never had anything this nice before," she said. "Speaking of which, lets get you out of these rags. You're a princess now," Regina said, and with a wave of her hand, Lana was now wearing the most elegant and fanciest dress she had ever worn. The top of it was tight and corseted and made out of black leather, while the bottom was dark purple skirts made out of expensive fabrics. Lana looked down at the dress almost in disbelief.

"Now, lets do something with this hair of yours," Regina said. She placed her hands on Lana's shoulders and guided her to sit down at the mirrored vanity. Regina picked up a hairbrush and began to gently brush out Lana's long, straight hair. She put the brush down, and with a wave of her hand, Lana's hair formed into perfect curls down her back. Regina took a few pieces of hair away from Lana's face on each side, pulling it back and tying them together in the back with a black ribbon. "There. As beautiful as a princess," Regina said. Lana smiled.

"Have you ever thought about learning magic besides healing spells?" Regina asked. "I have, but I'm only capable of healing spells," Lana said. "I don't think so... I can sense that you have the potential to be a great sorceress... I can teach you all the magic I know," Regina said.

"Ok," Lana said and smiled.

A week passed and Regina taught Lana magic, while preparing for her curse. Every new spell she introduced to her, Lana mastered quickly. She was a good student and quick learner. The seventh day of her training, Regina decided to test Lana. They were in the main room of the castle, practicing a spell when a guard came in.

"Queen, we captured the trespasser," he said, dragging a man in rags behind him.

"So, you're the one who has been stealing food from my castle. You will be subject to severe punishment for your crimes," Regina said harshly.

"Please, I was only trying to feed my family... I'm sorry, please let me go," the man begged. Regina turned to face Lana. "Lana, come here," she said.

Lana obeyed and came to stand at her mothers side. "This will be good practice. Reach into his chest and rip his heart out," Regina said to Lana.

Without hesitation, Lana reached out to the man, her hand plunging into his chest. The man groaned in pain as Lana grabbed his heart and pulled it out. She admired the glowing organ in her hands.

"Now crush it," Regina said. Lana paused. "Would it make you happy mother?" Lana asked. "Excuse me?" Regina asked. "I said, would it make you happy?" Lana asked again.

Regina hesitated for a slight moment before whispering, "Yes, it would." Lana looked the man in the eyes as she began to squeeze, seemingly unfazed by his screams of agony and pain as he died slowly.

A small smile crept onto both Lana and Regina's lips as the organ turned to dust.

**The whole "Master Healer" concept will be explained later in the story. Next chapter will be up in a few days, hopefully by the weekend.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6. Sorry its a little short, the next chapter will be up soon. I'm excited to see what you guys think, so please review!**

~~~One month later~~~

"Wake up, princess," said one of the maids, pulling the drapes back. Lana woke as the streams of light from the windows hit her face. She sat up and stretched.

"You may go," Lana said to the maid. The maid bowed her head and left.

Lana got out of bed and went to sit at her vanity, brushing out her hair. She used magic to put her makeup on. It immediately gave her flawless skin, dark red lips and dark eyes with full black lashes.

She slipped off her silk nightgown and opened her closet. She put on some black riding pants, black boots, a corset and a white shirt, black riding jacket and black gloves. She braided her long hair, tying it with a black ribbon.

She grabbed her bow and bag of arrows, slinging it over her shoulder. She slipped out of her room, making her way to her mother's office where she knew Regina would be. She opened the door and came in slowly, careful not to startle her.

Regina was sitting at her desk, writing a letter with a large black quill. Upon hearing the door open, she looked up to see her daughter. "Lana, dear, where are you going?" Regina asked, looking at the bow in Lana's hand.

"A hunting party is going out today," Lana said, walking closer to the desk. "Whatever beast you slay, it won't matter in 24 hours... the curse is coming tomorrow," Regina said.

"I'll be back in time... Promise," Lana said with a reassuring smile. "Please try," Regina said. Lana came closer and hugged her. As she pulled away, Regina put her hand on Lana's cheek.

"You look so much like me, but you remind me so much of your father," she said with a sad smile. Lana put her hand on Regina's, holding her hand to her face, and smiled back.

"Be safe," Regina called after Lana as she went out the door.

Lana rode her horse to the beast's lair, 4 other soldiers trailing behind her. They received word of a beast terrorizing local villages, that went by the name of Medusa. Not much was known about it, other than it dwelled in a cave and that it killed its victims by looking at them in the eyes.

When Lana and the soldiers got to the shoreline, they tied their horses to trees and set out into the cave by the ocean. They were careful to keep their heads down and eyes averted as they navigated the dark cave, the only light coming from one conjured by magic in Lana's hand.

Suddenly, the light went out.

"Oh, visitors... What brings you here to my home?" said a cool voice in front of them. "We have come to make you stop harassing our villages," said one of the soldiers.

Medusa ignored him and went up to Lana. She could hear a hissing noise that got louder as it came closer to her.

"Oh, how beautiful you are. A girl has no business slaying a beast," Medusa purred. Lana said nothing.

"Look at me," Medusa said softly, placing her hand under Lana's chin. Lana remained still, her head still down and eyes turned away.

"Hm, stubborn. Much like your mother," Medusa said. "What do you know about my mother?" Lana asked, finally speaking. "I know much. Especially about you, dear," she said, circling around Lana.

"You don't know anything," Lana said. "I sense you have a cold heart. One devoid of love. Were you not loved as a child? You've never had a proper mother, or a father that cared... And now you have that pathetic whore for a mother," Medusa purred.

Lana tried not to react to her words, breathing deeply and focusing on not looking up. "You know she's only using you to get her fiancé back... That worthless, poor stable boy. I bet she doesn't even love you," Medusa said softly.

"You're lying," Lana said, struggling to contain her anger. "I only speak the truth, dear. You don't matter, to her, to your father, to anybody. You are nothing," Medusa purred softly in her ear.

Lana lost it and drew her bow at Medusa, ready to shoot, but something stopped her. She became still, almost paralyzed, as she finally looked at her. She was beautiful, her only flaw were dozens of live snakes coming out of her head like hair, hissing and writhing around.

She remained in consciousness for only a moment, before her entire body became encased in stone.


	7. Chapter 7

"Queen! Urgent news!" yelled a guard as he ran through the castle. He finally reached Queen Regina, in the main room of the castle.

"The curse will be enacted in only a few hours... What could possibly be so important?" she snapped, turning around to recognize the guard as one who went off with Lana the previous day.

"Wait, where's Lana?" Regina asked. "My queen, there has been an accident," the guard said. Regina's face fell, and a look of concern came over it. "What?" She asked with urgency in her voice.

"We managed to slay the beast, but Lana... She has been turned to stone," the guard said. "No... I can't lose her again..." Regina whispered as she felt her body begin to tremble and tears came down her face.

"My queen, we have no time for this," said the man in the large mirror on the wall. "You cannot let your love for her be your weakness. The curse is happening in a few hours, you will just have to trust that she will make it into the new world and you can revive her there," he said.

Regina let out a shaky sigh. "You're right," she said, drying her tears.

~~~~~ 28 years later ~~~~

Regina never forgot her daughter. She had lost her 28 years ago before she enacted the curse after only knowing her for about a month, and she had failed to find her in the new world. She had accepted the fact that Lana was gone forever.

Now, she had more pressing issues to occupy herself with. She had Henry to worry about, as well as Emma Swan and the Charmings. Her curse had recently been broken, so everyone now remembered who they really were, but they had yet to return to the Enchanted Forest. Regina sighed as she finished her coffee in her kitchen. Emma was supposed to drop off Henry at her house. Soon enough, her doorbell rang. She quickly got up and walked briskly to answer it.

"Mom!" Henry said, hugging Regina. "Henry, I missed you," Regina said, hugging him back.

"Hello, Ms. Swan," Regina said. "Hey Regina, can I talk to you about something?" Emma asked.

Regina sighed. "I suppose," she said, stepping aside and letting Emma inside. "Henry, why don't you go start your homework in the kitchen?" Regina said. Henry happily obeyed, leaving the two women alone.

"What is it?" Regina asked. "Well, everyone has been talking about going back to The Enchanted Forest. The dwarves have been digging for fairy dust in the mines, and-" Emma was interrupted by her cellphone.

"Sorry. Oh, speaking of dwarves..." She said, then answered her phone. "Leroy, hi... What? That's weird...I'm not sure..." Emma said.

Regina folded her arms and sighed impatiently, thinking about how rude it was of her to take a phone call at that time, until Emma suddenly got her attention.

"A stone statue, in the mines?" Emma said. Regina froze. "Ok...bye," Emma said, hanging up the phone. "What was that about?" Regina asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, they just found a statue underground while they were looking for fairy dust, anyway-" Emma stopped suddenly as Regina grabbed her car keys and quickly went out the door.

"Uh, where are you going?" Emma asked as Regina got into her car. "The mines, tell Henry ill be back later," she said, and drove off. Emma quickly got into her Volkswagen bug and followed her. As soon as Regina got there, she quickly went underground to find the dwarves, with Emma at her heels.

"Where is it?" Regina asked as she found the dwarves. "Where is what?" Leroy asked. "The statue," Regina said. "Uh, right here. Why does it matter? It's just a statue. We're probably gonna have to break it to get it out of our way," Leroy said.

"No!" Regina practically shouted. "I mean... Can you please try to get it out and to my home with as little harm to it as possible?" She said, trying to be calmer. Leroy looked to Emma.

"Just do it," Emma said. "Only if you make sure this statue isn't some kind of dark magic she's gonna use on us all," Leroy said, glaring at Regina.

"I will," Emma said. The dwarves lifted the statue together and carried it out of the mines. Emma didn't understand why Regina was acting like this. It was just a stone statue of a girl with a bow and arrow. Why would Regina need it?

"Why are you so concerned with that statue?" Emma asked. "It's none of your business," Regina said, and followed the dwarves out of the mines.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait, but here is chapter 8! Chapter 9 will be up sooner.**

Regina got into her car and drove straight to Mr. Gold's shop. When she entered, Gold was behind the counter as he always was, taking inventory. "Do you have water from Lake Nostos?" Regina demanded.

"I do, dearie. What would you need it for?" Gold asked, waving his hand and a bottle of clear liquid appeared in his hand. "None of your business," Regina said.

"I think it is my business," Gold said. "Just give it to me," Regina said, getting impatient. Gold handed over the bottle to her.

"What's your price?" She asked. "Tell me what you need this for. What have you lost that you want restored to you?" Gold asked.

"My daughter," Regina said, and walked out of the shop.

Regina arrived at her house, glad to see that the dwarves and Emma were already there in her garden with the statue. She hurried over to them.

"Where do you want this? I want to be done with transporting your garden decorations," Leroy said. "There is fine, now leave," Regina said. The dwarves eagerly left he backyard, but Emma stayed.

"I meant you too," Regina said. "I'm staying. Leroy was right, I have to make sure this isn't some kind of dark magic," Emma said.

"Fine," she said, sighing.

Regina walked up to the statue, and pulled the cork from the bottle. She carefully poured it on the statue, which immediately caused the stone to begin melting. Regina stepped back as the stone turned into flesh. Emma's eyes widened as she saw the stone girl become a real one. The girl remained still until the last bit of stone disappeared, then suddenly collapsed on the ground, dropping her bow and arrow.

"Lana!" Regina exclaimed, kneeling down. "What... Where am I?" The girl said, confused.

"Lana, it's me," Regina said, putting both her hands on the girls face. Lana smiled.

"Mother!" she said, throwing her arms around Regina's neck. Regina hugged her back, a tear coming down her face.

"I missed you," Regina said.

Emma's jaw dropped. Regina had a daughter?

Regina stood up, and held out her hands for Lana to take, helping her up.

"How long has it been?" Lana asked, looking around.

"28 years," Regina said. "What? That long?" Lana said.

"Yes, but we've all been frozen in time with the curse, so it's as if no time has passed really. You're still 17," Regina said. Lana smiled. She turned around and looked at Emma. Emma saw that the girl, Lana, looked a lot like Regina. She wore a black riding outfit that was obviously from the enchanted forest.

"Are you one of my mother's maids?" Lana asked Emma. "No, we don't have maids here. Lana, this is Emma. Emma this is my daughter Lana," Regina said.

"Hello, Emma," Lana said with a small smile. "Uh, hi," Emma said, still in shock.

"Lets go inside, I have so much to tell you," Regina said, putting her arm around Lana and leading her inside. Emma stood there, still dumbfounded, then quickly headed home to tell David and Mary Margaret.

"What? That's impossible!" Mary Margaret said, putting down her coffee cup.

"Nope, her name is Lana, and you should've seen her, she looks just like Regina," Emma said, sitting down on the couch.

"Are you sure?" Mary Margaret asked. "Yes! I'm sure," Emma said. "I can't believe it... How could I not have known?" Mary Margaret said, trying to think of how it could be possible.

"She said Lana was 17," Emma said. "17 years... Regina has been queen for 17 years before the curse. She must've gotten pregnant right before she married my father," Mary Margaret said, sipping her coffee.

"Well then why haven't you ever heard of her before?" Emma asked. "I don't know. She certainly couldn't have been secretly taking care of a baby, I would've noticed," Mary Margaret said. Emma sighed.

"I guess it doesn't matter," she's said. "I hope we don't have to worry about her being like a second Regina," Mary Margaret said.

"I hope not. They seemed really close though," Emma said, sipping her hot chocolate.


End file.
